Sometimes Do You Think We Could Fall In Love?
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Ryan just stared in total shock at what was taking place before him. Chad Danforth was outing himself. And, if he was correct, would also be declaring his love within the next few moments. Slash.


Sometimes Do You Think We Could Fall In Love?

**_Okay. This plot bunny gnawed at my brain all day. Simply would. not. leave. me. alone. So, this was spawned as a result. My first completed HSM fic. ChadxRyan Slash. You have been warned. I don't own the characters, nor do I own the song. The song is from an off-broadway play called 'Zanna, Don't!' performed by Jai Rodriguez and Robb Sapp. It's awesome. Check it out. Reviews are awesome! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"That was great, Ryan!" Gabriella congratulated her friend as he stepped backstage, the two of them had won the leads in the winter musical. He'd been close with all of the Wildcats since the talent show over the summer.

He smiled his thanks, eager to get out of the stage make-up and head home. He'd had a long day, three performances of the same show tended to have that effect, and all he really wanted to do was go home and sleep off the extra practices they'd been taking on all week. "I'm leaving in a few, so, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

She nodded, removing her own make-up, replying with a, "Yeah, see ya," before she took off towards the dressing rooms to change.

He threw the last of his things into the duffel bag he kept backstage and headed for the door.

Only… something stopped him.

"Hold on… this meetings not quite through." The familiar, surprisingly smooth voice reached his ears. "It seems you've lost this. May I return it now to you?"

He turned, wanting to verify his suspicions and indeed found one Chad Danforth down on one knee with one of Ryan's many hats in his hand. Funny, he didn't even know he'd had that one here.

Chad continued singing, however, reverting Ryan's attention back to the boy. "Tonight your music meant much more than you could know. So I'd just like to say one thing to you before you go."

He raised an eyebrow, finally placing the song. "Chad, what are you doing?"

"I thought I'd spend my life alone because my feelings felt so wrong. But now I've got the strength to be myself since I heard you sing your song." Ryan just stared in total shock at what was taking place before him. Chad Danforth was outing himself, albeit, in a really awesome, dramatic way, as far as Ryan was concerned. And, if he was correct, would also be declaring his love within the next verse. "I'm a sordid, charming, somewhat handsome, not so princely guy who wants desperately to be with you, if you'd only let me try."

"I…" He started to cut in, but Chad was having none of it.

The boy took a deep breath. "So tell me, sometimes do you think we could fall in love? How bout this Sunday? Or is tomorrow soon enough?" Another breath and Chad's eyes met his. "How bout tonight then? Although I tell you I don't see how I'm gonna last that long if we don't fall in love right now!"

Ryan gave up trying to disrupt the other boy. It was Chad, after all, no one was interrupting him until he was good and ready.

"I know your heart is in a million broken pieces on the floor. I'll be happy to collect them all, that's what friends are for.  
You've taken care of everyone, that's always how its been. But it's time someone took care of you, but you have to let them in." Chad stepped forward, setting the black velvet fedora hat on the other boy's head, staring for a moment before he remembered that he was supposed to be singing. "So tell me, sometimes do you think we could fall in love? How about this Sunday? Or is tomorrow soon enough? How about tonight then? Although I tell you I don't see how I'm gonna last that long if we don't fall in love right now." He looked expectantly at Ryan, knowing that the answer to his unasked inquiry would come in the response.

Ryan grinned. "There you were, always right in front of me. So close to my heart. I simply couldn't see. There I was making all sorts of mistakes." He flawlessly sung the other characters lyrics, even going as far as to mimic the movements in the scene they seemed to be acting out.

"Hey, that's okay. Sometimes that's just what it takes." Chad's smile could not possibly have been any wider, lest he be at risk of his face splitting in two.

"We've always played our songs for everyone else in their own key." Ryan answered, hands gripping Chad's arms.

"But maybe now we'll get to play one just for you and me!" Their voices melded together for that line as well as for the chorus. "So tell me, sometimes do you think we could fall in love? How about this Sunday? Or is tomorrow soon enough? How about tonight then? Although I tell you I don't see how I'm gonna last that long…"

Ryan shifted even closer, if it were at all possible. "Cause I'm falling in love…"

"Right now." Chad closed the remaining gap between them, pressing his lips to the blonde's in a soft kiss.

They separated a moment later, arms still wrapped around each other.

Ryan laughed then, forehead resting against Chad's.

"What?"

"Out of all the plays I've made you sit through over the last few months, 'Zanna, Don't!' is the one you chose to woo me with?" Ryan was still suitably impressed that the other boy had been paying attention at all during the performance.

"It worked, didn't it?" Chad smirked, basking in self-satisfaction.

Ryan nodded. "True. And you're a really good singer, too."

He slung an arm over Ryan's shoulder, moving them toward the long since forgotten stage door. "Hey, I said 'I don't dance', not 'I don't sing.'"

"Right, right." Ryan teased. "You don't dance. Except for me."

"You got it, Evans."


End file.
